


Worth All Wounds

by Buhneebaby



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhneebaby/pseuds/Buhneebaby
Summary: Feitan can't sleep.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Feitan/Phinx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Worth All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I love bookworm!Fei so much ♡ and Phinks is really just a big puppy dog in this story.  
> It's just smut.  
> I've been listening to the band HIM on repeat and the title is from this line in Drawn & Quartered:  
>  _Let's hold these hearts for one another_  
>  _It's worth all wounds_.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistakes. ♡

It was late at night and Feitan was awake, reading a book by candlelight. He sat cross-legged on a floor pillow, all features but his eyes hidden by a high cowl.

It was the third straight night he’d been up like this, sleep unable to find him, and he was beginning to feel the effects. His hands shook just the slightest bit from fatigue, his eyes lined with dark shadows. He was exhausted, but something wasn’t right.

His entire life had been one big lesson on how to let things go. He had been dumped in Meteor City by a young, unwed mother who could not afford to feed them both, unfortunately old enough to remember her thin face and her tearful voice begging him to forgive her, that this was so they could both have a chance to live. He had been four years old when she’d deserted him, leaving him to die next to a pile of rubble. He’d tried running after her, but she’d left in a car and his small legs could not hope to catch up to it.

_Everything I’ve ever let go of has claw marks on it._

He had let go of his mother eventually. The first two months had been the hardest on him, because his child’s mind had been _so sure_ she would come back. It had just been a mistake, she would be back to get him and they could continue on with their pathetic lives of struggle, starving together as they had been before. He would have died for her. He’d _loved_ her.

“Is that what you want to do? Because if you stay out here like this, you will die, you know. Your mother isn’t coming back for you.”

Feitan had only shaken his head angrily. But Chrollo had been persistent, treating him like a feral cat he was trying to tame and take home. He was brought food every once in a while, and he would eat while Chrollo talked. And Chrollo talked a lot. There was something soothing about it, though, and eventually Feitan found himself actually listening. More often than not agreeing.

Regardless, it took almost a year of this cautious interacting before Chrollo asked Feitan to come with him, that he knew a safe place they could stay. And it took even longer for Feitan to agree to it. Because Feitan liked to pretend that he was entirely independent, a natural survivor. He had taught himself to fight and to steal and to get by as best he could as a small child in the unforgiving wasteland of Meteor City, but the underlying fact remained that Chrollo was taking care of him. Chrollo was bringing him food and medicine and sometimes he even brought him candy.

He wasn’t sure when exactly, but eventually, like all other things in his life, Feitan had let go of the idea of surviving by himself. He’d accepted Chrollo’s invitation back to the safe house and been surprised to find other children there.

He’d hated how easily they had all accepted him, like they were glad to have him. He couldn’t understand why. Why would anyone be glad to take on another burden? Another mouth to feed? His initial reaction to all of them had been resentment, but Chrollo had made clear the rules that there would be no fighting amongst them. He’d helped Feitan channel his anger into training. He taught him to take all his hurt and pain and bad feelings and use it to make himself stronger.

The years had passed and he’d learned about nen. He’d developed his skills and become incredibly powerful, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was all thanks to Chrollo.

Sardonic and solitary, Feitan had a hard time forming close relationships. It just wasn’t something he chose to focus his energy on. He was much more interested in training and honing his skills as an interrogator, as Chrollo had formally bestowed the title upon him.

“Nen is like magic, don’t you understand? You can be anything you want! So what do you want to be?”

Feitan had regarded Chrollo thoughtfully for a long time. Finally, he’d shrugged. “You know everything, right? So tell me.”

He hadn’t expected Chrollo to respond so quickly and enthusiastically, as if he had been waiting to hear those exact words. “You’ll be the Phantom Troupe’s interrogator! It’s the perfect role for you. You prefer to work alone and you’re strong enough for me to allow you to work alone. Your aura alone would be enough to make most people crack.” There was that smile again. “What do you think? Maybe you can figure out some abilities to make it even more convincing.”

“You don’t have to suck up. I’ll do it,” Feitan had muttered, blushing at the words of praise.

Feitan had been sitting there on his cushion for several hours now, book still held in his hands but eyes were far away as he thought back on the events that had led up to this point.

Other than Chrollo, Feitan hadn’t allowed any of the other members of the Phantom Troupe to get close to him. He wasn’t a talker and didn’t like sharing feelings. Nobody ever came to him with their problems because they knew he simply didn’t care. He wasn’t that type. So when their newest member was introduced to him, a great blond oaf of a young man, he wasn’t expecting any more than the usual formalities.

But it hadn’t gone that way. _Something_ about him inspired the guy to just unleash a torrent of speech that Feitan was in no way prepared for. He talked to him like they’d known each other for their whole lives. Like they hadn’t seen each other in years and desperately needed to catch up.

Feitan had only told him his name. That was it. And now he found himself buried under the onslaught of information that this new guy’s name was Phinks and he was just so glad to finally be a part of something. That his parents and baby sister had been killed in a car accident and he’d had no other family to take him in. That he was an enhancer, and even demonstrated his Ripper Cyclotron to a bewildered and overwhelmed Feitan.

Finally, finally, Phinks had cracked open a soda and drank it, blessing Feitan’s ears with temporary silence. He’d tried to sneak off then, to disappear to his loft so that he could read. But it wasn’t meant to be. Phinks had pulled out a portable disc player and a pair of headphones and sank to the ground beside Feitan’s floor cushion. Not on the cushion, because he was patting it with his hand, inviting the other boy to sit down. No, he stretched out beside the cushion like a pet dog, and for some absurd reason he couldn’t quite understand, Feitan listened to the idiot’s music well into the night.

He’d always been treated with a certain amount of respect. He had dignity. He may have been smaller than the rest of them, but he more than earned his place with his strength and the skills he brought to the team. None of the others ever joked around much with him or teased him, mostly because of his atomic temper that had been set off a few times.

So the first time Phinks called him ‘Fei’ he had been taken off guard. It hadn’t been said in a teasing way at all, if anything, it was genuine excitement lacing the blond’s voice when he’d settled down beside his cushion like usual and said, “Fei, look I brought you a new book!”

Feitan had taken the book from him with a raised eyebrow and looked it over. There was a picture of a muscular shirtless man holding a woman who was wearing a big flowy dress on the cover. “Why?” he asked dully, turning it over to read the synopsis.

“Because you’ve read that book you have now a million times. I thought you could use something new!”

“This is a romance book.” Feitan was frowning, but he couldn’t deny he was curious about it now. “I will read this… Thank you.”

Phinks had given him a huge grin then, but Feitan’s frown only deepened upon seeing it. He felt something uncomfortable squirming in his stomach, something he was sure he’d never felt before, and it was definitely stemming from the way Phinks was smiling at him. He lowered his eyes to the book and opened it to the first page while Phinks stretched out on his belly next to him, feet kicking in the air as he listened to his music by himself for once.

A few years later and Feitan had made some sort of peace with the fact that he and Phinks were best friends. He hadn’t done anything to nurture the relationship. It had just sort of _grown_ , like a wildflower sprouting between the cracks in a sidewalk.

The blond had continued bringing him occasional gifts, the act never once reciprocated by Feitan. Mostly because he didn’t know what the other would even _want_. But Phinks was entirely unfazed and seemed happy to continue giving, never expecting anything in return. He never even acted like he expected Feitan to accept the gifts, always leaving them on his pillow and then never mentioning them again.

Feitan was amassing quite the little collection of books now and he read them each dozens of times. He loved being transported to other worlds in that way. To go from sitting in his cold little loft with the dirty wood floor and the broken window, to standing out on a Scottish moor, listening to the wind howl and feeling raindrops splatter on his face… it was an experience like nothing else, and he almost lived for it.

It came as no surprise to him that, as much as Phinks enjoyed talking, he also enjoyed telling stories. And Feitan found that he liked these even more than reading. Sometimes Phinks would rest his head on the floor cushion with his hands folded on his chest, and Feitan would close his eyes and listen to the other talk. And it was so calming, that voice that had grown deeper over the last few years, that lowered even more the later into the night it grew. Sometimes they would put their heads close together and he would continue his story in a whisper that made Feitan’s ears burn, thankfully hidden by the dark.

Feitan’s eyes came back into focus and he shook his head to clear it. He looked down at the book he was holding. It was the first romance novel Phinks had given him, the pages soft and well worn, having been read more times than any of the other books.

‘There is no use denying it, I guess,’ he thought miserably to himself. It had been exactly three days since Phinks had been sent to carry out a heist with Machi and Nobunaga, and he was no longer so stubborn to pretend his sleeplessness and the blond’s absence were unconnected.

He blew the candles out and stretched out on his cushion, turning his face toward the window where there was no moonlight shining tonight. It was raining and cloudy, but there was an occasional flash of lightning that Feitan enjoyed watching. As exhausted as he felt, he could also feel that sleep was still far from his reach.

He wasn’t sure what had come over him to lead him to do such a thing, but the next night Feitan had decided to put on one of Phinks’ tracksuit jackets. It was huge on him, the sleeves falling down several inches over his hands and the bottom hanging to his knees. He wrapped his arms around himself, surrounded with Phinks’ smell, and curled up in his typical spot.

He must have fallen asleep that way, something about the familiarity of his friend easing him finally into slumber, because he felt himself startle awake at the sound of his phone buzzing loudly on the floor. Disoriented, his hand reached in the dark, palm slapping the floor as he searched for and finally found the device.

He flipped it over and answered groggily, “What?” He squinted at the screen. It was two in the morning.

“Hey buddy!” a familiar voice exclaimed in a hushed but excited voice. Feitan’s heart sped up a little. “Whatcha doing?”

“I was sleeping, I think,” he grumbled, then upon realizing he was still wearing Phinks’ jacket, looked around guiltily as if there was someone who would see and judge him.

“Oh shit, really? Do you need me to let you go?”

“No!” he said a little too fast and a little too loud. He cleared his throat. “No, it’s fine. I’m up now.”

“Oh.” He could swear he could hear the relieved smile in Phinks’ voice.

“How is the job?” he asked, uncharacteristically steering the conversation.

“Oh, great, actually! We got everything we came for. I even got you a special surprise, but don’t even bother asking me what it is, ‘cause you have to wait until I get back!” His friend bellowed a laugh and Feitan heard a woman’s voice complaining in the background about the noise. A small smile pulled at his mouth as he heard Phinks apologize to Machi, and then the shuffling sound of him moving to a different spot. “Hey haha sorry, I didn’t think I was that loud, but you know.”

“You’re always loud, idiot,” replied Feitan fondly.

“I guess so. But anyway, the reason I called you. Um, Boss told me you were having some trouble sleeping and I thought maybe… well it sounds embarrassing now that I’m actually talking to you. But I thought maybe if I told you a story, it might help you relax? You always seem to fall asleep when I do that when I’m there with you.”

Feitan was blushing now. “You’re right, that does sound embarrassing.”

“So you don’t want-”

“I didn’t say that.” Feitan laid down on his back, wrapping the extra long sleeves of Phinks’ jacket around his face. He snuggled into the material, getting comfortable. “Tell me a story, Phinks,” he said quietly.

He listened to Phinks getting cozy on the other end of the phone, and then the other man began speaking in his low, familiar voice. “I thought maybe we could try something different, since we’re apart and you’re having trouble sleeping. I have an idea. Don’t hang up on me, okay, just give it a chance. If you hate it, I’ll stop.”

Curious, Feitan opened his eyes. “All right.”

“So I’m not really sure why, but… I’ve been thinking about you a lot ever since we left. Like, constantly haha, I guess it’s true what they say about absence making the heart grow fonder. You remember that quote?”

“Yeah,” muttered Feitan, feeling his ears burn, wondering where his friend was going with this.

“And I was thinking about how cute you look when you’re reading and you don’t notice me looking at you. Your little eyebrows get all drawn together and you purse your lips. Every emotion you’re reading, you show it on your face.” Phinks paused for a moment. “You’re really good looking, you know it?”

Feitan’s heart was beating faster again and he placed his hand to his chest as if to quiet it. “You think so?” he asked in a barely audible voice.

But Phinks heard him and answered readily, “I know so.”

“What else do you know?”

“I know I’d like to touch you.”

Feitan’s breath caught in his throat. He suddenly felt very hot. He looked around the room as though expecting someone to have heard, but there was no one. He was by himself with the phone, and the safe house was quiet.

“I would start really slow, to make sure you were okay with it. Something innocent. Maybe we’d be wrestling and I’d pin you down to the ground. I’d hold your hands up over your head and lean in really close so you could feel the ghost of my lips against your ear. And then I’d kiss your neck.”

“Ye-yeah?” Feitan could feel himself getting hard. He spread open his legs to accommodate his growing length and sighed softly, both hands tightly gripping the phone.

“Yeah,” came Phinks’ low voice. “Would you let me kiss you, Fei? If I did it like that?”

“I think I would. Couldn’t stop you… if you had my hands pinned.” Feitan’s eyes slipped closed again, picturing the scene in his head.

Phinks breathed a little laugh. “That’s true, huh. So I guess I can just do whatever I want with you, since I’m stronger.” He hummed, but it sounded more like a purr. “And you’re just laying there under me, and I can feel your heartbeat pulsing from how tight I’m holding your wrists. I’ve wanted to feel you this way for so long, to just bury my face in your neck and taste you. You’re so gorgeous, Fei, your pale skin… I bet you bruise so easy. I bet you’ll bruise just from me holding you like this.”

“I’d kiss around to your throat, and make a path up over your chin til I reached your mouth. Mmm your lips are so soft and smooth… is it okay, is it okay if I kiss you like that? If I run my tongue over your bottom lip? Will you let me in?” Phinks was breathing a little harder now, and Feitan had pressed a hand over his erection hoping to calm it down some, but he was feeling very excited and almost dizzy with what they were doing right now.

“I’ll let you in,” he whispered, palming himself.

“Yeah? Yeah… god you’re perfect. I knew you would be so good for me. I knew you’d open that perfect little mouth to my tongue and let me taste you. Still sweet from the strawberry candy you had earlier. Sweet and warm and you can’t keep still anymore, can you? You’re straining against my hands, but I won’t let you go yet… I can feel your hips rub up against mine. Are you hard, Fei?”

Blushing deeply now, Feitan tried not to moan when he answered, “Yeah.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

Quieter, “Yeah.”

“Fuck. I am, too. Do you feel good right now? Can you imagine what I’m describing to you?”

“Yeah,” said Feitan. “Can you… what, what else are you doing to me?” He was beyond the point of embarrassment now, his desire having had become a very tangible thing.

Phinks moaned quietly, and Feitan heard the rustle of moving fabric. “I’m kissing you, grinding myself down just as you’re arching up to meet me. Our cocks are rubbing together. God, I’m so fucking hard just from kissing you. How embarrassing haha. I move both your hands into just one of mine and I’m trailing my free hand over your throat now. You like that, don’t you? To be touched there? Feels… dangerous. And my hand’s so big, too, do you know how easy it would be for me to just _snap_ your neck right now?”

Feitan’s cock gave a hard throb and he couldn’t stop from crying out.

“But I won’t snap your neck, Fei, no. I’ll just press down a little, just enough to make you gasp. Just enough for you to see how much stronger than you I am. I’ll bet it makes you feel strange being dominated this way. I’ll bet you’re used to being in control all the time, aren’t you?”

“Mm… mmhmm.”

“My fingers are dipping underneath the waistband of your pants while I’m still kissing your neck. It’s a sensitive spot for you, isn’t it? I bet that’s why you hide it under your scarf.”

“Shy,” Feitan clarified.

Phinks laughed suddenly. “Oh? I’m not sure if shy is the word I’d use. Not when you’re pressing your cock against me like this. Should I touch you? What do you want me to do, huh? If I had you pinned down like this… what should I do with you, Feitan?”

Feitan had pushed his pants down to free his aching length. He’d taken himself in hand and tried not to rush things, but it felt _so good_. “Anything you want. Make me feel good.”

“Oh… god I’ll make you feel better than good. I’ll finally let go of your hands and move down your body, slide down between your legs. I’m undoing your pants button. You’re straining against me, lifting your hips, trying to make me hurry, but I’m just gonna take my time because you’re not the one calling the shots right now, huh? You’re just gonna lay there and be good while I pull your pants down. Your body is so fucking gorgeous, just _looking_ at you has me ready to blow.”

Phinks took a deep, shuddery breath, as if to calm himself down some.

“But I’ve waited so long for this, I want it to last as long as it can. So I don’t touch your cock right away, even though it’s standing right up in my face, begging for attention. Begging to be touched. Can you feel my breath? I’m so close to it, but not where you need me the most. I’ve got my hands on your hips, holding you down so you don’t get any funny ideas about who’s in control right now. I press my lips against your inner thigh, running my tongue over the skin there. God you taste so good. Wanna taste you everywhere.”

Feitan was stroking his thighs the way Phinks was describing himself licking them, wiggling his hips. “Are you gonna suck me?” he asked softly, shyly.

“Is that what you want, baby? Want me to suck you?”

“Yeah, I want that.”

“I probably will. In a minute haha, you need to learn some patience. Need to learn you can’t always get what you want right away. So I’ll kiss down your legs, over your knees, lick the arch of your feet. Suck your cute little toes. Are you ticklish here, I wonder? Would you try to kick me if I did that?”

Feitan gave a small laugh at the thought. “Yeah, probably. Sensitive feet.”

“I wonder where else you’re sensitive.”

Feitan opened his legs a little more, anticipating.

“You’ve been really good, really patient. I guess that deserves a reward, huh? And your cock is standing so big and hard and wanting. Do you need attention here, huh? Does it ache for me?”

“Please,” whispered Feitan, sweat beginning to bead on the side of his face.

“Please what?”

“Touch it. I… please, I need it.”

“Aww god, you’re so cute. I could never deny you anything, especially when you ask so nice and sweet. I’ll touch it for you. Kiss your little balls, run my tongue up the entire length of you til I reach the tip. Touch yourself, Fei, are you leaking yet for me?”

Feitan rubbed his thumb over his cock head and gasped softly. “Yeah… yeah. Yeah. Oh…”

“Open your legs wider. Let me see everything.” Phinks grunted on the other end of the phone, and the sound shot straight to Feitan’s groin. His body felt like it was on fire, the flames lapping up and slowly devouring him. “Put your fingers in your mouth for me. Index and middle. Now.”

Feitan obeyed immediately, sucking the two fingers into his mouth.

“Yeah, good. Get them good and wet. Now press them against your asshole. Just… just rub it a little, nice and slow. Get it real wet and press just one fingertip in. Mmm imagine it’s my tongue in you. I’d tongue you so fucking deep, Fei, get you so wet. Gonna make you so ready for me.”

Panting, Feitan did as he was told. He circled his asshole with his two fingers and teased his rim gently, never having done this before, never having even really considered it. But it felt good. He inhaled sharply as one fingertip pressed inside, and he heard Phinks groan.

“How’s that feel, huh? Tell me.”

“It… it’s, ah…” Feitan was having an exceptionally hard time forming thoughts. He let out a long sighing breath. “It’s good. Feels, feels so good. Fu-fuck.” He pressed a little deeper inside, enjoying the warmth spreading through his groin.

“Would you like it if I licked you there? If when I get home, I fold your little legs up to your chest and just fuck my tongue up your ass?”

Feitan moaned senselessly, none of his garbled cries able to form any real words anymore.

“I bet you could come just from this, couldn’t you? You’re so sensitive. Has anyone touched you this way before, huh? Anybody stretched you out on their tongue before? What are you doing now, Feitan? Are you fucking yourself with your fingers?”

He was. He was up to the first knuckle in himself, toes curling against the wood floor. He was entirely incomprehensible.

Phinks was breathing hard into the phone now. “God, god you sound so sexy right now. Fuck. You’re really doing it, ah god, this is so…” He took a few deep, calming breaths, listening to Feitan falling apart. “I’m gonna fuck you now, Fei. Are you ready for my cock?”

“Yes! Yes yes, yes, please, please do it, please fuck me.” Feitan was near tears.

“It’s big, baby, bigger than your sweet little fingers. Do you think you can take all of it? How many fingers are you using right now?”

“One, just-just the one.”

“Spit in your hand and use two now.”

Feitan did as he was told. The stretch was delicious, and he cried out sharply at the feel of it.

“Gonna stretch you out so good, stretch you out over my cock. Fuck, I’m so hard for you, Fei. You make me so fucking hard. You’re-you’re so good. So tight. Mmm, you were made for me, you take my cock so good. Perfect, ah… I’ve… I’ve got your legs folded up to your chest now, sliding inside you so slow. I don’t want it to hurt too much. But you love it, right? Love feeling so _full_ , love feeling my dick throbbing in your tight, hot little hole?”

Tears were stinging Feitan’s eyes, he was so overcome with pleasure. “Please,” he whispered.

“Put the phone down on the pillow and use both your hands. Keep fucking yourself with your fingers. I want you to start stroking yourself. I’m… I’m getting close. I wanna come inside you, Fei. Can I come inside you?”

“Yeah… yeah, do it. Please do it.”

“Do what?” Phinks growled low in his throat. “Do what, baby?”

“Come in me!” cried Feitan with urgency, feeling his insides squirming hotly, pleasure coiling in his gut. “I-I, oh Phinks…”

“Yeah. Yeah, come on, talk to me. Talk to me, let me hear you come. You gonna come for me, huh? Gonna come from having my dick inside you?”

Feitan stroked himself hard now, fast, unable to keep rhythm anymore. His cries had become shrill, desperate. “Yeah, yeah, close…”

“I’m about to blow, Fei. Oh fuck, _fuck_ , I’m-I’m-ooo fuck, I’m,” he gasped out, “ _coming_ , so… so deep.”

Feitan let out a sob as his orgasm ripped through him, his cock pulsing hard in his hand, asshole clenching tight around his fingers. His head was spinning. Everything was tingling. He panted hard, body thrumming with pleasure. He felt like he was floating.

On the other end of the line, Phinks was also trying to recover from what had definitely been the riskiest gamble he’d ever taken. They were both quiet until Fei made a small noise as he slipped his fingers out of himself. He looked around for something to clean himself up with.

When their breathing had more or less returned to normal, Fei felt his eyes drooping dangerously, utterly spent, thoroughly exhausted. He snuggled up inside Phinks’ jacket with a deep, contented sigh.

“You sleepy?” Phinks asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Feitan answered, voice raw.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? I can’t wait to give you your present. I think you’re gonna love it.”

Feitan smiled. “I’m sure I will. Goodnight. Thanks for the story.”

Phinks just laughed out a, “Goodnight,” and the phone went quiet. Feitan laid alone in the dark now, brain and body feeling like jelly. He’d never slept better.

Or, as it turned out, slept _longer_. He slept in until eleven o’clock the next afternoon, only waking up when he felt Phinks slide down next to him on the floor. They had never really touched, not really, but Feitan felt himself sink easily into the other’s arms.

Phinks took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Feitan’s hair with a smile. He pulled away and admired his friend. “I never thought I’d come home to see you wearing my jacket. You look so cute.”

Feitan turned bright red. He’d completely forgotten to take it off.

“You must’ve really missed me, huh?” He pulled Feitan onto his lap easily.

“I… I guess I did.”

“You ready to see what I got for you?”

Feitan nodded his head.

Phinks reached into his pants pocket and pulled out something small and shiny. It instantly caught the morning light, glimmering beautifully. It was a ring, platinum band lined with dozens of little black diamonds. Feitan admired it, instantly loving its look. Phinks smiled proudly and placed it in his hands.

“I thought it’d probably be too big for you, so uh, I brought this leather piece so you can wear it as a necklace, you know, if you want. If you like it.” Phinks fished into his pocket again, pulling out the leather cord.

“I like it.” Feitan smiled, blush still staining his cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Phinks’ mouth. “Thank you.”

Phinks threaded his fingers in the other’s hair, bringing their mouths together once more. Feitan let his lips slip apart for the prying tongue, feeling heat spreading in his belly from the contact. As Phinks was kissing him, his fingers were deftly tying the leather necklace closed around Feitan’s throat. He leaned back to look at it, smiling appreciatively at how the black diamonds shone against the other man’s pale skin.

Feitan had slipped his eyes shut when he felt Phinks leaning in for another kiss, and he allowed himself to be laid out on the cushion behind him. His body felt like it was vibrating with want, needing… needing _something_. He returned the kisses hungrily, small hands grasping at Phinks’ shoulders, at his arms that had caged him in at the sides.

Phinks pulled away, laughing softly. “Wow. You, you want to ah…?”

“I want you.” Feitan’s eyes were black with need. “Do what you said,” he demanded.

“You really want it, huh?” Phinks leaned down, rubbing his nose against Feitan’s neck, breathing him in. “Hmm… this is so much better than anything I could think up.”

“Why did you choose me?” Feitan asked him suddenly. “You could have had anyone. Been friends with anyone. I didn’t… I didn’t want to be friends with anyone.”

Phinks was busy sucking at the pale expanse of throat in front of him, nibbling it like it was a confection. “That’s why. You needed someone to care about you.”

“I didn’t.”

“Well you’ve got it anyway, so tough luck.”

Feitan gasped when he felt the other man’s hands stroking his neck, thumbs digging in just the slightest bit. “You really like to be touched here, don’t you?” Phinks asked roughly, tightening his hands a little, a small smile pulling at his mouth when he felt Feitan’s hips shoot up against him. “You really want for me to do what I said last night?”

“Yeah.”

“It might hurt. You’re a lot smaller than me.” Phinks pressed his thumb against Feitan’s mouth, slipping it inside. Feitan sucked his thumb, eyelids hooded. “Do you think you can take it, huh? Maybe we should see how your mouth does first, do you think?”

Feitan let the thumb fall out his mouth and watched his friend sit back and strip off his jacket and overshirt, leaving him in a tight black tank and his tracksuit pants. Phinks pulled them down just enough to take out his cock. Feitan’s eyes widened, legs falling open completely by themselves at the mere sight of it. His mouth was suddenly watering.

Phinks straddled his face, cupping the back of Feitan’s head gently in one hand while he guided his cock to his mouth with the other. “Open up wide, baby,” he said breathlessly, pressing the head against his friend’s lips.

Feitan was buzzing with pleasure, his excitement almost too much. His vision was swimming in and out of focus, eyes fluttering closed the moment he felt Phinks push into his mouth. It was so much. Such a thick cock, it stretched his mouth wide to take him in, but Feitan did his best, gasping shallowly around the girth of it.

“Breathe through your nose,” murmured Phinks, stroking Feitan’s face lovingly. “Fuck, you’re perfect. You’re perfect. I’m-I’m gonna move a little now, okay?”

Feitan brought his hands up to rest on Phinks’ thighs. He was drooling copiously now, unable to control it as Phinks slowly pulled back, and pressed back in, very carefully fucking into his mouth.

“You’re doing so good, god you’re taking it so… so good. I’m gonna, gonna see how much you can take. Relax, okay? Open your throat for me.” Phinks took a deep breath now, grasping Feitan’s jaw and feeding his cock in deeper. “ _Fuck_! You’re so fucking- uhnn…” Phinks had tipped his head back as he felt Feitan’s throat flutter. He couldn’t help himself. He shoved in.

Feitan’s fingers dug into the thighs he was gripping desperately at, his eyes watering. He wanted this, wanted to make Phinks feel good, wanted to show him he could take it. So he fought back the urge to gag, fought against the impulse to choke and puke, and instead relaxed his throat, breathing heavily through his nose. Phinks was moving harder now, hand fisted in Feitan’s hair, fucking into him deeply. He ran his hand down, wrapping it around the other’s neck and squeezing.

Feitan’s hips bucked up, his own cock weeping to be touched. He was crying out now around the heavy dick in his mouth, tears falling freely from his eyes. Could he come just from this? Completely untouched? He was embarrassed at even the thought, moaning deliriously, feeling sure that it would happen soon just as long as Phinks kept fucking into him. Just as long as those rough hands kept constricting around his throat and tugging at his hair.

He took in a harsh gasp as Phinks suddenly pulled him back. Saliva hung in strings from his mouth to Phinks’ cock. He opened his mouth again, wanting it back, laying his tongue flat and ready to be filled again, but Phinks didn’t.

“Turn around, Fei. Get on your knees.” Phinks moved back a little, pressing Feitan’s lower back to arch his ass into the air. He smoothed his hands over the smaller man’s hips, then tugged his pants down, exposing the milky flesh he had only dreamt about.

Feitan was panting, trying very hard not to think about how his body was on display to the other. He only had a brief moment of embarrassment before all thoughts flew from his head as Phinks’ tongue began lapping at his asshole. The pleasure was almost unbearable. His fingers clenched into the floor cushion while he chewed Phinks’ jacket sleeve into his mouth.

Phinks fucked into him with his tongue, deep and hard, just as he’d promised, loosening him up. He got him dripping wet. Beneath his ministrations, Feitan was a complete and utter wreck, crying into the cushion and pressing back against his face with need. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t stretched hardly enough, but _fuck_ , Phinks could feel himself too close to the edge already.

He rubbed the head of his cock against Feitan’s hole, pressing, pressing, rubbing. He edged in just the tiniest bit. It was never going to fit, not without much more prep, but he didn’t think he could last that long. So he just pressed forward, loving the feel of his puckered asshole clenching against him.

“You feel so good. So tight. I can’t even… not yet, but-but we will.” Phinks was babbling nonsensically, thrusting himself against Feitan, feeling the head of his cock dip in a little more each time.

Feitan was close. It was all just way too much for him. He was trembling, legs threatening to give out under him, and just when he felt himself about to collapse, Phinks grabbed his hip with one hand, the other hand slipping underneath to grasp his straining erection. One pump. Two. That was all it took for Feitan to cry out and shoot his load all over Phinks’ hand, all over the floor.

Phinks yanked him back hard and they both choked on their breath as his cockhead finally popped inside. He came instantly with a strangled, broken groan, filling Feitan with his hot release.

Feitan fell forward onto his face as Phinks released him. He laid still, panting hard, feeling more wonderful than he’d ever felt. He was sore and tingly and… happy?

Phinks stretched out alongside the floor cushion in his typical spot and yawned, throwing an arm over the other man, pulling his close. Feitan allowed himself to be rolled over, too sleepy to put up any kind of resistance or help with the effort.

Sleep tugged at him and he burrowed into Phinks’ chest, confident that he’d found the cure for his insomnia.


End file.
